Everything You Ever Wanted
by sailorsun777
Summary: Hinata overhears her father talking to someone about removing her from the main house and making Neji head. If only her father knew... she was everything he ever wanted... and more. No romance...but please read it anyway! Songfic.


**A/N:** It's kind of sad, but hope you guys like! Sorry there's no romance in it!

**Title:** Everything You Ever Wanted

**Summary:** Hinata overhears her father talking to someone about removing her from the main house and making Neji head. If only her father knew... she was everything he ever wanted... and more. No romance... but still. I think it's a great story.

**Disclaimer:** I guess you should be grateful I don't own Naruto::Sigh::

* * *

Hinata rushed to her room, sobbing. Of course, not even one person in the entire Hyuuga compound noticed. Hinata wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Only moments before, Hinata had walked past her father's office, hearing a discussion between him and a branch family member. At first, she was going to waltz right past them, until she heard her name. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but her body thought otherwise. She pressed her ear against the door, and listened in.Flashback 

"She's not fit. She's almost to that age where she will become head of the Hyuuga clan, but she's not fit to do so. In case you haven't noticed, she's very weak. We cannot depend on her to lead the Hyuuga clan. You and I both know this, so please, let me adopt Neji into the main family, and you may have Hinata. We can brand her with the seal and remove Neji's." Hinata gasped, along with the other branch family member inside.

"Is it so easy to remove a seal?" The other asked.

"I will admit it is not, but I'm sure Neji will agree. He will do anything to have that seal taken off, including putting one on Hinata."

"Surely, you're not telling me you want Neji to put the seal on Hinata-sama? They've become quite close."

"It's the only way. The seal is not removed, it is only exchanged, but it will be worth it. Hinata will forgive him in the end."

"But will she forgive you?"

"That is unimportant."

End Flashback 

_I walk the line, leave it all behind  
I've been waiting forever  
Let's go back in time when I could read your mind  
Still I've been waiting_

After her tears dried, she repeated to herself, 'I am not worthy of being head of the Hyuuga clan. I am weak. I do not deserve to live. So the only thing I can do… is leave the cowardly way.' She jotted something down, before jumping out the window.

_It took the seasons going by  
To know it's not my fault_

She landed gracefully, and ran to the only place she knew no one else would be. Even her teammates, Kiba and Shino, had no idea of the existence of this place. She arrived at her favorite place. It was somewhat like a hidden oasis, in the middle of nowhere. There was a waterfall, and a beautiful landscape around it. She sat down on a rock and thought, 'Why am I not perfect? Why can't I be smarter? Why can't I be stronger?'

_I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest  
Tried to be anything that you ever wanted  
I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter  
Tried to be everything but you_

No one realized it, except for possibly Neji and her teammates, but she had improved such a great deal since they were genin. Now, everyone was older and most were at the jounin level, Hinata was the only chuunin left (other than Sasuke since he had yet to return from the sound), but only because she had injured herself before the jounin exams and was not fit to participate in the examination. Now, she was completely healed, and ready to take the next exam. The place where she was at now, this was the place where she trained everyday. This was also the reason why no one noticed. She only pushed herself when she was at this "oasis" and never showed her true power outside of it, unless on missions.

_It's been so long since you've been home  
I used to wait up forever  
I used to say a prayer, wishing you were there  
I'm still waiting_

Suddenly, she was reminded of her mother. She had died when Hinata was still a child, from an incurable illness. Since her mother's death, everyone had tried to move on by focusing his or her minds on something else. Her father had shut everyone out completely and focused his mind entirely on work. On some days, he wouldn't even come home 'til late at night. Hinata would always secretly wait for him, waiting for him to return. He used to visit her at night, thinking she was asleep, and talk to her. But after awhile, he stopped coming, stopped talking to her, and began to insult her.

_You told me once you'd show up  
But I fell for that before, I fell to pieces  
Then I woke up to no one  
Just a picture of Jesus and a house left in pieces_

_  
It took the seasons going by  
To know it's not my fault_

Hinata began to sob. 'Mother, why did you leave? Why can't you come back? Please, just tell Father it wasn't his fault you died!

Mother… I want to join you. Maybe you're happier up there. I bet no one judges you up there like they do down here. I miss you, mother. I want to join you…'

With that, Hinata climbed up the moutain behind the waterfall (A/N: well, maybe it's not a mountain, but whatever holds up the waterfall I guess.) and stood at the highest point.

"I tried to be everything you wanted Father. I'm sorry if my best just wasn't good enough. Now, I shall take the weak person's way out. I want to be with you, Mother."

She jumped.

----------

Hiashi knocked on the door to Hinata's room.

"Hinata, may I have a word with you?" He asked through the door. "May I come in?"

When no one answered, he tried to open the door, only to find it locked. He sighed. This was a very important matter. If he didn't talk to her now, they may never be able to put Neji in the head position for the main family. Finally, he gave up and decided to knock the door down.

"Hinata, move away from the door. I will break it down and we _will_ have a talk." He said before breaking it down.

He ran in, only to find Hinata gone, and the window open. He was about to scream in anger, when he noticed a note on Hinata's desk.

"_I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest  
Tried to be anything that you ever wanted  
I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter  
Tried to be everything but you._

----

Dear Father,

I tried. I tried very hard to be perfect for you. I'm sorry that I'm weak. But because I am so weak, I decided to take the cowardly way out. It suits me, neh? Please, don't look for me, not that you probably would anyway. I'm sure the ANBU will find me in due time. Tell Neji, I'm sorry that I left before he could move the seal onto me. If there is even the slightest chance that you'll miss me, there is no need to worry, for I will be with mother. I'm sorry that I'm not everything that you ever wanted, but I'm sure Hanabi or Neji will be

Good-bye Father.

P.S. I do forgive you. " (A/N: If you don't understand. go back to that flashback between Hiashi and the other branch house member)

He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Sadness because she was gone? Anger because she left before the transition could be made? Or maybe regret? Regret for everything he had ever done to her.

---

The next day, Hinata was found. The day after, her funeral was held.

Only Hinata's closest friends, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, cried. The rest, they stared at her body with sympathy and pity.

Naruto looked up at the sky. It was bright and sunny. Not exactly the perfect mood for a funeral. But then he smiled. 'I guess you're happier up there huh? I just wish you knew how strong you really were. I wish I took the time to notice it too. I'm sorry, Hinata.' Before leaving, he took one last look at her.

"You have a beautiful smile, Hinata. If only I could see that more often." He told her peaceful, serene-looking body.

If only Hiashi had taken the time to realize that Hinata really was everything he ever wanted and more, then everyone would have seen that beautiful smile.

_I want you, I need you  
I want to believe you

* * *

_

A bit sad… a little tragic, but overall, I thought I did okay. It probably wasn't my best I have to admit. I just wanted to try a songfic. Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
